


Virus

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coronavirus, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, HIV/AIDS, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Sick Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Virus, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A mild-mannered HIV+ man and his partner discuss the risks and preparations of the fact that the coronavirus is coming quickly to their neighborhood.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568771) by goodboylupin.tumblr.com. 



Watching the news with his partner had been a routine for Remus Lupin for awhile now. Maybe that was corny. I mean, they both had phones now of course, and they could just look up some of the stuff too. But it wasn't the same as actually sitting down together and seeing it firsthand, maybe discussing it. 

"CORONAVIRUS PANIC IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD," the newscaster was saying with wide eyes. "WHAT YOU CAN DO TO PROTECT YOURSELF."

Remus was HIV+ and he had it mostly under control--he'd been living with it for a long time now, actually. Still, he was one of the at-risk groups and it wasn't something he could ignore, even if he didn't want to panic. 

"Hey," Sirius said, giving him a gentle nudge in the ribs through his sweater. "Don't worry, Moons, okay? We're prepared."

"I'm prepared." Remus corrected, eyes twinkling a little bit. "I already stay home enough because my immune system is shit. I don't mind just relaxing and reading or something for a couple weeks. You, on the other hand--"

"I'm prepared!"

Remus snorted. " _How."_

"Well I'm glad you asked," Sirius said. "Prongs and I've been stocking up for the apocalypse, actually. I mean, we always thought it would be more like zombies or something, but...this works too."

'This works too,' Remus thought. "Where is this 'stocking up', love?"

"...our closet."

Classic. 


End file.
